


single ladies

by peeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Shizune is TIRED of people commenting on her being on her thirties and still being single. So, when during a meeting with the Hokage, the Mizukage casually mentions how she is tired of dealing with the same problem, of course Shizune suggests both of them going out to stop the town gossip.Turns out, the two of them had quite in common, and cheerfully discussed anything that wasn’t Village related. Eventually, one date let to another. Then another date led to another. And another.But now, Shizune thinks something else is going on.She is completely in love with Mei Terumi. And she has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Shizune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	single ladies

It was nothing serious at first.

Mostly, she was just tired of people calling her out for being on her thirties and still being single. Like that was any of their business?? She can have dates if she wants to! She just doesn’t feel like it, that’s all. God, she just wanted to poison them all. She briefly wonders if this is how Tsunade feels when people mention her… fondness for gambling.

So, when during a meeting with the Hokage, the Mizukage casually mentions how she is tired of dealing with the same problem, of course Shizune suggests both of them going out to stop the town gossip.

Mind you, she didn’t think the Mizukage would say yes to this. Because, hello? Shizune was sure Mei Terumī had better things to do than to go out with a simple assistant.

Apparently not.

Even Tsunade was taken aback by her apprentice’s sudden proposal. Shizune remembers how amused the Hokage was when she excused herself from the meeting, clearly waiting for the two women to sort things out themselves.

“It’s nothing official, of course,” Shizune had said at the time, trying so hard not to lose her composure in front of the beautiful Mei Terumī. “Just so people will leave us alone.” To which the Mizukage happily agreed.

Turns out, the two of them had quite in common, and cheerfully discussed anything that wasn’t Village related. Eventually, one date let to another. Then another date led to another. And another.

But now, as she stares at piles and piles of scrolls and reports in front of her, Shizune thinks something else is going on.

She is completely in love with Mei Terumi. And she has no idea what to do.

Tsunade, meanwhile, seems to be enjoying her predicament. “Come on, think about it,” she calls out from her desk. “If she didn’t like you back, why would she accept going out with you all the other times?”

Shizune groans and buries her head on the scrolls, scaring poor Tonton, who squeals and jumps to Tsunade’s side. “Because they were just for show! I said it so myself!” she can feel her cheeks grow warm. “There’s… no way she’d feel the same.”

Tsunade sighs, then sets her own reports aside. She reaches for a bottle of sake and pours herself a glass. “Do you need me to talk to her?” she says, then takes a sip.

Shizune stands up abruptly. “No, don’t!” she looks at Tsunade, who’s grinning widely and waving around her glass. Shizune clears her throat, regaining her composure. “I’m sure the Mizukage has more pressing matters to deal with. Besides,” she points an accusing finger towards Tsunade. “You’re just making conversation because you don’t want to finish those reports!”

“What!” Tsunade says, bringing her hands to her cheeks as if scandalised. “How could I, the Hokage, do something like that?” she stands up. “But seriously,” she smiles, walking towards Shizune. “Just talk to her. Trust me.” she says, placing a reassuring hand on Shizune’s shoulder.

Shizune nods. “Fine. I’ll try and talk to her. Although,” she pulls away from Tsunade’s grasp and begins walking towards the door. “It will take a while for me to get to Kiri. I’m sure by the time I get there she’ll already have a lover of her own,” she says nonchalantly.

“Well,” Tsunade begins, and Shizune can tell s _omething’s_ coming. “Good thing I invited her here for an emergency meeting then.”

Shizune stops on her tracks. “That’s—What!” she runs towards Tsunade. “There’s no emergency happening at the moment!”

Tsunade triumphantly places her hands on her hips. “I’d say this is one. I’ve had to deal with your sighs and groans all day! Do you know how tiresome that is?”

Shizune groans, exasperated at Tsunade’s ‘plan’. She puts a hand to her forehead. “And when exactly is the Mizukage arriving?” 

Tsunade hums and places a finger on her chin. “Any second now. I’m sure she’s already being escorted inside the gates.”

Shizune stares at the Hokage openmouthed. She says, “And we’re just standing here? We need to welcome her!” as she spins on her heels and makes towards the door. She hears Tsunade say, “That’s the plan,” from behind her as she rushes towards the main entrance.

Luckily, the Mizukage hasn’t arrived yet.

She sighs, more out of relief than anything else.

In all of their dates, she had never been nervous. But then again, she didn’t know she would fall head over heels for the other woman.

Shizune is so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely notices two figures approaching the gates. She stands to attention, and almost jumps when she see the Mikuzage approaching, flanked by her young bodyguard.

“Chōjūrō” Mei calls out to the boy. “Would you please go on ahead? I believe Lady Shizune would like a world alone with me.”

“Um,” he glances at Shizune, then at his Kage. “Alright, Ma’am, if that’s what you want,” he politely bows at Shizune, then heads inside the Village, leaving Shizune alone with _her_. The Mizukage. Mei Terumī.

She should say something. After all, she is the Hokage’s assistant. That’s why she’s here, just to greet an important person in place of her ~~lazy~~ Kage. Nothing else. “Lady Mizuka—”

“Please,” the other woman softly interrupts. “It’s Mei.”

“Of course.” Shizune flusters slightly. “Mei.”

The Mizukage presses a hand to her mouth as she chuckles. “You wished to talk to me, yes?”

Shizune braces herself. “Yes, I wanted to—”

“Actually,” Mei interrupts again, with an obvious humorous tone. “I’m quite hungry after such a long journey. Would you care to accompany me? There’s this famous ramen place I’ve been meaning to try.”

Ah, Teuchi. Of course. Tsunade must have told her.

She silently escorts the Mizukage towards Ramen Ichiraku.

They get a few stares and whispers on the way, though she can tell they are mostly aimed at the Mizukage just casually strolling alongside her – the war only ended a few months ago, and the Bloody Mist tales weren’t just going to disappear. Except... Wait.

Duh! People must think they are dating! They are _gossiping_. That was the plan from the very beginning!

As the realization hits her, Shizune’s face grows darker. (She swears she just heard Mei giggle.)

When they arrive at the stall it’s completely empty. Teuchi seems nervous, awkwardly brushing his hands on his apron, glancing at Mei’s Kage headwear.

“I’ve heard wonders of this place,” Mei says, reaching for a stool, and Teuchi relaxes just a fraction. “Serve me your best dish.”

As if completely forgotten about the Kage standing in front of him, he happily obliges, steering on a giant cauldron at frightening speed. He quickly sets down two bowls of boiling-hot ramen in front of the two women, then turns around, hurrying back inside.

Mei reaches for the food. “Well then,” she slurps some noodles. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

Shizune lifts up her bowl. “Oh, um. It’s just that...” she’s quiet for a moment, considering, looking at her food. She lifts her head up to face Mei. “Would you be interested in a real date?”

Mei lifts her head up and blinks.

“Uh! I mean—!” Shizune clumsily sets down her bowl on the table, then waves her hands around in a defensive manner. “Of course not!” she lets out an awkward laugh, then stuffs her mouth with noodles.

Mei chuckles, setting her bowl down at the table. “You mean like the one we are having right now?”

Shizune almost chokes.

“I could tell Lady Tsunade had something up her sleeve when she called me here,” Mei says gracefully. “Considering the war is over and there aren’t any imminent threats, a emergency meeting wouldn’t be necessary.” She adds, “Unless something else is happening altogether.”

“Right.” Shizune sighs, and musters all her courage to look Mei in the eye. “The truth is, Lad- er, Mei, is that I have, um,” she fidgets with her chopsticks. “I have been in love with you for a long time now.” She blurts out.

“Ah,” Mei says simply, then takes another sip.

Shizune looks down at the counter, away from Mei. Of course the Mizukage would never feel the same! What was she thinking?

She hears the Mizukage place her bowl down. “It’s good to know the feeling is mutual.” Mei says.

Shizune blinks. She stares at the Mizukake openmouthed, because... no. There is NO way she heard that right. “The feeling's... mutual?” she parrots.

Mei tilts her head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“No. No? No!” Shizune throws her hands up in the air. “I just didn’t think you’d feel the same way is all.”

Mei smiles. “Why wouldn’t I? Not only are you one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, your intelligence is unmatched – making dangerous poisons out of the tiniest plants? Creating antidotes in less than a day? It’s amazing.” She softly places a hand on Shizune's lap. “Everyting about you is amazing, Shizune.”

Shizune feels her face burn as the Mizukage compliments her. “I, erm, thank you.” She shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oof!” Mei exclaims and pats her stomach, obviously done with her food. “That was the best ramen I've ever had, no one in Kiri can compare.”

There's movement behind the curtain, and Teuchi comes out tear-eyed. “Thank you so much, Lady Mizukage! It's on the house!”

“Oh, nonsense.” Mei says gracefully. She takes out a shark-shaped coin purse and sets a TON of coins on the table. Judging by Teuchi's reaction, Shizune can guess it was more than what she actually owed. “Keep the change.” She turns to leave as the man gleefully counts the money, and outstretches her hand towards Shizune. “Shall we go now?” Mei smirks. “We must attend to this _emergency meeting_ after all.”

Shizune flushes red as the implication hits her. She giggles. “Of course, my Lady.”


End file.
